of pictures and cameras
by BlondeTate
Summary: "Well, I just found these this afternoon..." She reaches into her pocket and Violet thinks she might pull out her razor blades she long ago stopped using, or a pack of cigarette combined with a smoking kills speech - as if it really mattered anymore - but what does come out of the pocket surprises her. Pictures. What was so upsetting about pictures?


_of pictures and cameras_

This is just for the laughs, peeps. M for sexual themes but nothing too heavy.

I was gonna include this in _from the love to the lightning _but I just didn't feel like it fit in there._  
_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

"Violet, can we talk?"

_Shit_, she thinks to herself. _What did I do now?_

Turning around to face her mother, she crosses her arms, maintaining the indifferent, unimpressed look she's perfected over the years as she nods. Vivien's face is a mixture of emotions: uneasiness, judgement and displeasure, but also amusement and maybe bit of an awe. Violet honestly can't imagine what happened now, but she decided she wouldn't feel bad over whatever her mother thought she did wrong._  
_

It's not like she really had the right to scold her anymore, she was way past eighteen.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I just found these this afternoon..." She reaches into her pocket and Violet thinks she might pull out her razor blades she long ago stopped using, or a pack of cigarette combined with a smoking kills speech - as if it really mattered anymore - but what does come out of the pocket surprises her. Pictures. What was so upsetting about pictures?

She raises her eyebrows in a silent question but before she could open her mouth to make a witty remark, Vivien hands over those pictures and her mouth snaps shut.

"Oh my gosh, where the hell did you find these?!" she asks, her eyes widening. Looking at the photos in her hand, she could remember the day they were taken oh so clearly. It was not long after she had fully accepted Tate back into her life, her heart, her soul.

And of course, her bed.

He was feeling particularly kinky that day and he had told her that "_I would need a reminder of your sexy little body if we ever broke up again", _grinning broadly the whole day. She didn't bother telling him that she didn't plan on breaking up with him again and if she did, she wouldn't like him perving over 'her sexy little body' as he had put it. Turned on as she was, she would have probably done anything for him in that moment.

Which is why she has to look at pictures of herself naked and in a very pornographic positions right now.

"I was helping Moira out, washing your clothes," Vivien explains as Violet continues to stutter over words, opening and closing her mouth a few times. This was embarrassing, even for her. "It was in Tate's back pocket."

"Mom..."

"Listen, Violet. I made my peace with you and him a long time ago. And I don't particularly care what's going on behind closed doors, as long as it stays behind those closed doors. So the next time you take these kind of photos or make a video," Violet chokes on a gasp at that part, still staring wide eyed at her mother, but Vivien ignores the fear in her eyes and how it probably means there _is_ a video, "make sure you hide it better." She lets a smirk rest on her lips, letting Violet know that she wasn't mad, just... deeply disturbed. "You're lucky I'm the one who found it, your father would have probably cut Tate in half."

Violet gives her mother a tight-lipped smile and resists the urge to tell Vivien her father is not strong enough to actually cut Tate in half. She's grateful when she walks past her, obviously done with the discussion, because spending only a few more minutes in her company would have probably killed Violet in her embarrassment. She has a feeling she'll be avoiding her mother like the plague for the next few months.

Thank God she hadn't find the photos she had of Tate.

Clutching those pictures to her chest tightly, she scurries away to give them back to Tate and tell him to find a better safe place than his fucking back pocket. Then again, he'll probably be too busy having the laugh of his life when he hears the story to really hear those reprimanding words.

* * *

**So I finally decided to use my livejournal account because fanfiction is stupid and it had deleted one of my Supernatural stories that I was actually pretty proud of. Anyway, point is I posted this story on there too, and I'll probably post my other stories too in time, and I was just wondering if anyone else also has an account, cause I could use some friends there :)  
**

**My username is the same and there's a link on my profile.  
**


End file.
